


orphans go to hell

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Tales From The SMP - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Canon Disabled Character, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Child Death, Implied Villain!Narrator, M/M, Murder Mystery, Parent Death, Tales From the SMP: The Town That Went Mad, The Town That Went Mad Spoilers, adoptive families, also corpse referred to cornelius as his partner they shared a house so they’re dating now, his name is cat now, or were cause cornelius is already dead sorry, they/them pronouns for robin, yes i named corpse’s character cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Cat’s just a farmer. He’s only ever been a farmer. He doesn’t know what he’s doing. But his partner is dead and Robin’s crying and it’s him or his child that’s going to die.It’s a simple enough choice.
Relationships: Cat/Cornelius, Robin & Cat
Comments: 7
Kudos: 195
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	orphans go to hell

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not crying over the block men role playing mafia nope nada you are. Anyway have some robin & cat angst cause it hurts.
> 
> (Quick to who is who bc names were confusing:  
> Cat: acted by Corpse, voted out first round  
> Cornelius: acted by Dream, killed first night  
> Robin: acted by Tubbo, voted out out second/third round  
> Narrator: Karl)
> 
> Title taken from Karl Jacobs’ Tales From The SMP: The Town That Went Mad stream.

Cat will always regret not investigating that night.

He wakes up because there is a noise coming from their kitchen. Cornelius tells him, “Go back to sleep, I’ll check it out, it’s probably another the neighbors or Robin again.”

(Cornelius is wrong. Cat wakes up to his partner’s dead body in their kitchen and a trial to attend.)

___________

Robin greets him with a hug, as they always do. They sound tired. (Robin tells him the sun has not yet risen. Robin does not mention his hoarse voice. Cat does not mention how tightly the not-yet his child hugs.)

The rest of the village greets him with distrust.

”It’s _supposed_ to be morning right now.” A voice says. The one who came to town yesterday. Narrator.  
  
There is a clap, and then the sun is hitting Cat’s face. _‘A godling then,’_ Cat thinks to himself. 

___________

  
Narrator is the one to start the trial. The village talks about who it can be, who it can’t be, why it can’t be them. Robin provides some commentary about Narrator, who sits upon a pillar, and then goes quiet.   
  
Cat knows why. The town’s begun to accuse him of being the killer. Robin’s already lost their mother, father, and Cornelius. He doesn’t want to make his child lose another parental figure.

He argues, provides reasons why it can’t be him, and then they finally turn away—to accuse Robin instead. (Cat’s just a farmer. He’s only ever been a farmer. He doesn’t know what he’s doing. But his partner is dead and Robin’s crying and it’s him or his child that’s going to die.

It’s a simple enough choice.

Cat brings the focus back to himself.)

___________

~~_Cat had said it was going to be okay. It wasn’t, it wasn’t, it would never be again._ ~~

~~_Robin doesn’t speak after. Not even when another turns up dead and the town accuses them again._ ~~

~~_The punishment will be the same as their father figure, after all._ ~~


End file.
